My jail
by Go Eun Chan
Summary: This is the first thing I write. It came out suddenly, when I was feeling sad. There is no summary, but please read it. Recommended!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first thing I write, so please, tell me your true opinion, but don't fire me. I am not good at English, also. I hope you like this. I suddenly felt like writing this. Leave reviews!**

**-Black Angel**

A new day, a new suffering.

Every day it's the same. I live in a place that is like a jail.

Even though just a few meters away is the exit, I can't escape.

This is my punishment. My jail.

The dor bursts open, and light flods in.

"Who are you?" I hear my voice ask.

"The one who is going to save you".

Running through the forest I fall. He helps me up. I realize I am crying. We run until he suddenly stops.

"Don't cry. Tears don't suit you" he says.

I look up at him with the sunlight hitting my face.

When I was a child, I remember that freedom existed for me. In that times, a man and a woman used to play with me. When they smiled, I felt as if everything was going to be okay.

When I see him, I feel happiness, I feel relief, I feel regret, I feel love and hate. I feel the hot sun warming my body, and my heart melting at his sight.

"In this place you must not fear. It is safe" my savior says that. The one who saved my life. Then why I don't believe him? I feel great danger looking at his eyes now.

Many people are in there. Other like me, who lived in their own jail, until someone saves them. There, a boy smiles, and a girl cries.

"Don't worry, this place is impossible to hide" says a guy. He smiles at me, then goes away.

It's night already. I feel nervous. I know something is going to happen, something bad. But I won't tell them.

"Run! Run!" I hear a woman shout. I try to move, but my legs don't answer me. I look around. Everything is black. Fire is everywhere, and my legs are stuck down wood.

"Don't panick. I will save you" It is the guys from the last time. The one who smiled at me. He tries to move the wood, but it is too big. He tries a bit more until I stop him. There is no option. We both know I will die.

"Go. Go away. Save your life. Just… please, remember my name." I say him. He doesn't want to, but I push him. He leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

"Goodbye" he tells me. He runs away.

My body is hot. The air smells bad. I look at my legs, and I see they are on fire.

Fire expands quicly, and soon all my body is burning. I realize that probably my life was better in my jail. I look to the floor, and see a necklace. It was on the neck of the guy.

I take it.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha"

"Goodbye, Kagome"


	2. Chapter 2

**TWIST TO THE STORYYYEEEHHH! Thanks, Silvercookie12. Soo, once again, I am not good at English, so sorry if there are some things with no sense. I hope you read this and like it.**

"Girl, wake up"

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know"

Voices are around me. I feel numb. I can't move my body, and it all hurts. Someone is touching me. I try to open my eyes, but I can't. All I see is red and black.

"She's opening her eyes" Long time has passed by. Water had been poured over me, and after some time my body starts to respond, though the pain is still there.

"Girl, wake up. I need to treat you before it's too late" it is a woman. My eyes open en at first everything is white. Then black. Then millions of colors appears, until I can see a clear image of an old woman.

"Thank you, ma'am" I tell the woman. She treated me, she gave me water. She is a good person. My skin will start to regenerate in a few days. My body is peeled off. I have no skin, like a baby.

"Take this, young one. It should help your body" she gives me some ointment. It is handmade. She made it in front of me.

"Thank you, ma'am. Call me Kagome" I tell her, but she shakes her head.

"No, young one. Your name has to change. You've survived a fire, and lived again. You must live with another name."

"Izoku, come here" The old woman calls. That is my name. My new name. It means "survivor". But it felt so wrong.

"Yes, ma'am"

Weeks have passed. My skin is back, but my hair is so short, I look like a boy. Every day, I go out with Shippou, the old woman's grandson. He is younger than me, but a great fighter. He takes me out to walk and run, and makes me stretch so the my skin don't make it difficult to move.

"Run Izoku! If you continue like this, in a few more weeks you could be able to learn how to fight." Shippou wants to teach me, but old Kaede says it is no time yet.

"Her body is still week. If something hard hits her, she may be hurt for life" she said, so now I just run and walk around.

This necklace is the most important thing for me. It is from the guy who smiled at me. The one I wanted to save. He left his necklace to me, or so I want to believe.

The necklace is made of purple pearls and animal teeth. In the center, there is a beautiful pearl of color pink. That pearl , when I see it, makes me happy. It feels like it can understand my emotions.

Nightmares. Again. I'm in the safe place, but everything is red. A woman is shouting. A boy runs to me in fire. A man's body is by my side, fired up. And the worst of all is that Inuyasha's body is in fire, and his necklace falls by my side. His body burns completely as he runs.

Shippou is with me. He takes my fear away. I tell him my nightmare. His eyes get dark, and he nods sadly.

"Izoku, he is probably dead"


End file.
